


Not Eternity, but Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace/Aro Sirius, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe Non Magic, Asexual/Aromantic Character, Case Fic, Detective James, Detective Sirius, Detective fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Harry, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Rescue Mission, Slow Burn, Teacher Lily, Teacher Remus, hiding out, mild violence, past!James/Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Detective James Potter's ex and son are targeted by two killers, James must take everyone into hiding.  It's there he gets to know, and falls for, the quiet teacher Remus Lupin who is unwittingly dragged into the middle of everything.  When they're given the all-clear, James doesn't have a good feeling about it.  Is his gut wrong, or is his family still in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Eternity, but Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon request- can u do a james/remus story with detective!james. i loved that story u did with detective james and sirius. also if sirius could be ace/aro that would be just great. thx!
> 
> So this prompt got away from me, I don't even know how it became so damned long. But being that James/Remus is my rare!pair OTP I couldn't resist. I just love them. It's more of a case fic than straight-out romance though, so it's a bit of a slow burn. Also it's my first pairing with an ace/aro character so I hope I did a decent job at portraying that. if I've missed anything in the tags, please let me know. x
> 
> Also just note that everything in this fic regarding paramedics and detectives are probably completely wrong, but just go with it for the sake of the fic. It can't be much worse than the programmes about hospitals and the Met, right?

He’d just sat down with a fresh, almost too-hot cup of tea when his office door banged open and his partner swaggered in. With a dramatic display, Sirius Black threw himself into a chair and cocked the side of his foot onto James’ desk, giving the bespectacled detective a grimace.

“I’m about to be sacked, Jamie,” he moaned, throwing is head back. “Then I’ll be destitute and destined to live on your sofa for the rest of my life.”

Used to his partner’s penchant for the dramatic, James sighed. “What have you done now.”

Sirius peered up. “Not what _have_ I done, but what _will_ I do if one more, well-meaning, hetero-normative shit-weasel asks me if I’m dating a nice girl.”

Sirius didn’t date women. Or men. Or anyone, for that matter. He loved James Potter, his godson Harry, and his motorbike. He tolerated James’ ex—the mother of James’ son—to a certain extent, but other than that romance was not for Sirius Black. Ever.

Asexual, Aromantic, were the terms Sirius had learnt years out of school when he first thought “the right person had just not come along yet”, or so he had been told repeatedly. He spent years moaning to James about how he was broken, and why didn’t he feel like other people.

One day Lily, who was taking a gender studies course, plonked her textbook straight into Sirius’ lap and pointed. “There. That’s you, darling.”

And so it was and with a name to it, Sirius had never once looked back.

After James and Sirius had gone on to the Met, working for years to get promoted to detectives, Sirius had managed to escape most of the annoying questions about why he wasn’t seeing anyone, but when the holiday season approached, it got worse.

It wasn’t easy for James Potter, either, who had to suffer through the constant barrage of, “Why can’t you and Lily just make it work? You two are so cute together!”

How to explain that he was bisexual with a strong preference for men, in a career that wasn’t entirely friendly toward those who preferred same-sex relationships—no matter the current state of friendly-toward-gay politics, wasn’t easy. Not to mention Lily hadn’t been interested in him for years. She currently had an American boyfriend who worked six months in London, and six months in New York.

Honestly both were too busy trying to keep a steady and healthy trade-off of their six-year-old son going that they didn’t really think about dating, and honestly that was fine by him. Even in spite of how lonely the holidays could be.

“Just breathe, Pads,” James said, using his old nickname for Sirius. “Pretty soon New Year will be a distant memory and you’ll have eleven long months of people forgetting they need to set you up with their pretty granddaughter. Or grandson.”

“That’s your department,” Sirius groused. “Why don’t they ever pick on you?”

“Because you’re cursed to be much prettier than I am, love.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed. It wasn’t entirely true. Sirius _was_ pretty, yes. With amazing cheekbones and hair to die for, but James had a very unassuming charm. He had his mum’s dark skin and black hair—the hair his dad’s genetics saw fit to leave looking wind-blown no matter how hard he tried to tame it—and his dad’s hazel eyes and broad shoulders.

But people always wanted to baby Sirius, the shorter of the two. He had a rough life as a teen and he seemed to carry that on his sleeve. People felt compelled to take care of him instead of realising he was fine all on his own.

“Can we have something really horrible for us tonight? Like…dunno, pizza and beer or something?”

James sighed, but shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, alright. I’ll pick it up on my way home. You want to stay over?”

“I think so. It’s been a rough day and I’m in no mood.”

There was more than just people pestering Sirius to date. There had been a long string of attacks lately the detectives were trying to sort out, and part of them had been linked to an old, racist MP gone round the twist ages ago. One that several of Sirius’ family members had got involved with during his younger, teenaged years.

His brother had even dipped his toes in the whole affair before backing out and offering evidence to bring Riddle in, but it was a stain on Sirius’ past he couldn’t escape. Now with these neo-Death Eaters—as they were calling themselves—it was hitting close to home.

“You heard from Reg lately?” James asked, his tone careful.

Sirius lifted one eyebrow, his expression showing he damn-well knew what James was getting at, but instead of reacting badly he just sighed. “He’s in Germany right now, doing some art tour thing. He heard about the attacks, about the whole mess at Azkaban and he phoned in to make sure I was doing alright.”

“And no one’s threatened him?”

Sirius shook his head. “He’s on alert, though. But he’ll be alright.”

James actually liked Sirius’ brother, in spite of their deep sibling rivalry. He was a good sort who got up to bad things—something Sirius had done himself, though maybe not as globally dangerous as Riddle had got. But when Sirius had become family, and when Regulus deflected from the whole Black Family nonsense, he had as well.

“Just keep me posted.”

With that, Sirius got up and stretched his back. “Yeah, alright. Anyway I’m going to finish up some paperwork. When are you finished here?”

James checked the little clock next to his photo of Harry, smiling at bit at the sight of his son’s face. “Ah, two hours left.”

“Excellent. You’ll be home before me so you can get everything sorted.”

James grinned, shaking his head. “You know it. Now fuck off so I can get everything else finished.”

*** 

Hopping into his car, James felt his mobile buzz and he quickly pulled it out, knowing exactly who would be on the line. “Hey you.”

“Hi dad!” The excited voice was a little too loud, and James fumbled for the volume as he switched on his car and pulled away from the kerb. “Are you done at work?”

“You bet. I’m going to pick up tea for me and Uncle Sirius. Did you just get home?”

“Mummy’s driving now. She said you’re probably getting pizza.”

James snorted. “Tell her she’s right, and if she wants to come by with you, you can share it.”

Harry chirped the excited response at his mum, and he could hear Lily huffing, and ultimately agreeing. “She said yes! And I can stay over. Can I stay over?”

“Of course you can,” James said, feeling something unknot in his chest. He and Lily attempted to have a house together after Harry was born, but by the time he was three, they fought constantly and it very nearly destroyed their friendship. It left James having to say goodbye to his son several times a week, and hating he couldn’t just pop into a room to see him any time he wanted. 

“Good. She said we’ll be there in an hour. Also can I have olives in my pizza?”

James laughed. “Of course you can. I’ll see you soon, Haz.”

They rang off, and James rushed to sort out food for the rest of the evening.

He got back to his flat, setting the pizzas, beer, and a fizzy drink for Harry on the table just as he heard the rumble of Sirius’ bike arriving. With a small grin, he headed to his bedroom, shucking off his suit as quickly as humanly possible, swapping for his most comfortable pair of sweats.

Shuffling back into the lounge, Sirius walked through the door already changed into his jeans, and he banged his keys and case on the table. “That bloody bastard gave me work tonight,” Sirius glowered. “Fucking Moody. He did this on purpose because I accidentally dropped my badge last week and forgot it.”

“Well it was stupid,” James reminded him.

Sirius glowered at James over the bottle of beer he was trying to wrestle open. Rolling his eyes, James plucked it out of his hands and used the bottle opener on his key-ring to pop the cap off. Sirius huffed, shoving his hand into the pizza box without looking, shoving half a piece in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously.

After a second, he grimaced. “Olives! What the bloody fuck?”

James laughed hard, shaking his head. “That’s Harry’s pizza, you twat.”

Sirius immediately brightened. “Harry’s coming? Oh excellent. It’ll be a good excuse for me to skive off this paperwork.”

“Sirius,” James warned, but he knew his mate wasn’t listening now.

Sirius bypassed the olive pizza for the one with peppers, and took himself to the sofa to turn on the telly. With a sigh, James did the same, waiting impatiently for his door to open with his son, which it did less than thirty minutes later.

Lily strolled in just after the excited boy, dropping her bag on the armchair and giving the two detectives a short wave before helping herself to James’ kitchen. Getting Harry sorted with his plate and fizzy drink—something James earned a glower for—she took herself to the chair and collapsed with a beer.

“Alright, boys?”

Harry, who had squashed himself between his dad and godfather, gave his mum a cheesy grin as James ruffled is hair. “Been a long week.”

“I heard,” Lily said, shaking her head. She gave Sirius a long look. “Alright, Pads?”

“Been better,” Sirius replied, then reached over and hitched Harry closer who giggled a little and leant into his godfather. “Actually feeling much better now. We’re going to stay up all night and drink whiskey, right sprog?”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Erm. Well how about baking a cake except we eat all the batter before we put it in the oven?”

Harry’s eyes lit up and Lily sighed. “Don’t you dare.”

Sirius grinned at her widely round his bite of pizza. “And you, Lils? How’s your day?”

“Sodding long. I’ve been helping train a new teacher. Good sort, taking on literature for the sixth forms and he’s doing alright, but it’s first ever job and I swear they’re going to eat him alive.”

“Have some faith, darling,” James said. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

They relaxed for a few hours before Lily decided to make her way home, but not before a firm lecture that James get Harry to bed at a decent hour, and not be late getting him off to school. Used to her fussing, he merely waved her off as Sirius and Harry got into a rousing game of snap which led to Harry tackling his godfather, then being tickled until he begged for mercy.

It was at that point James managed the bath, then walked Harry to his room. “Alright, pyjamas.”

“Lego!” Harry cried.

“Which? You’ve got Star Wars and Pirates.”

Harry furrowed his brow, and James wondered what it would be like to have his most important decision in the whole world be the question between Star Wars and Pirates.

True to his nature, Harry went with the pirates, then demanded James and Sirius tell him a story about pirates, which they did. 

He was sleepy somewhere as the two pirate rogues found the magic island, and James turned down the light, kissing his son on the forehead. “Night, kiddo.”

“Night dad. Love you.”

Sirius gave his own kiss, then shut the door and the two friends wandered back to the lounge to tidy up the mess. As Sirius grabbed the beer bottles and James grabbed the pizza plates, Sirius let out a sigh. “You know, I ought to get me one of those one day.”

James lifted a brow. “What?”

“A sprog.” Sirius shoved the bottles into recycling, then went to the sink to wash his hands. “I’m never going to want to be in love, but this whole parenting thing, I can see the appeal.”

Leaning on the counter, James smiled at him. “I could see it. You’d be really good at it, you know?”

Sirius grinned widely. “You think?”

“Considering Harry thinks you walk on bloody water…yeah, I do. I doubt I’m ever going to have any more, you know, but having Harry grow up with someone like a sibling…it would be pretty great.”

Sirius dragged his fingers through his hair, then let out a small sigh. “Well if we can get someone to give a single detective with shit work hours the chance to adopt, maybe I will.”

*** 

Morning came, and James was up before Sirius who always slept until seconds before they had to be out the door. Harry was next, groggily stumbling into the kitchen for porridge and tea. James sorted out his school clothes, checking over his pack to make sure he had everything, and ten minutes before they had to leave, he shook Sirius awake.

“There’s tea, mate. And breakfast. I have to leave early to get Harry off.”

Sirius mumbled something against his pillow, waving James off.

“I’m not making excuses to Moody if you’re late,” James warned him. “So don’t lie in.”

With that, he took Harry’s hand and they made their way down to James’ car. After buckling in, James quickly got the heat going, pulling out onto the street to make his way toward Harry’s school.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ever gonna fall in love and get married?”

James blinked, having never been asked that by his son. “Er. I don’t know, why?”

“Well all my friends parents gots married and in love. And even mummy’s got the American.”

James snorted that he still had Harry calling Lily’s boyfriend the American, but he was a little disturbed by the line of questioning. Had someone been telling Harry it was necessary? “You know, not every family has or needs two parents that are married.”

“I know,” Harry said with a small sigh. He leant forward as far as his seat would allow. “Uncle Sirius doesn’t ever want to get married. But you liked mummy once. And Hermione said you might be lonely. Are you?”

“Sometimes,” James admitted, having never lied to his son. “But I’m happy all the same. With you. And your mum and I are good friends. And I’ve got Uncle Sirius kipping on my sofa more than not.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah but it’s not the same. Would you be happy?”

“Where’s this coming from, kid? Why so concerned about my love life?”

“Well,” Harry hummed, kicking his feet. “Because I’m in love.”

Had James been drinking anything, his windscreen would have taken a shower. As it was, he nearly choked on his own tongue and swerved the car. “You’re in love? You? Haz, you’re six.”

“So?” Harry said, sticking his chin out. “I am anyway.”

“With whom, might I ask?”

“Well his name is Draco and he’s kind of a poopy head but sometimes we hold hands.”

James gulped, then let out a long, slow breath. “Well I think,” he said very carefully, “you might be a bit young for love. I mean you haven’t…you don’t…kiss him, do you?”

“Gross!” Harry cried loudly. “Kissing is gross!”

James let out a breath. “Good. It is gross. And it stays gross until you’re a proper adult, got it?”

“Yes,” Harry said, scrunching up his nose. “Which will be never.”

“Right. Yes. Never.”

James stayed silent, wondering if Lily knew about this Draco and the hand-holding—and what kind of name was Draco anyway?—and he made a mental note to ask her the moment he got the chance. Pulling round to the car park, James switched off the engine and helped Harry out.

Holding out his pack, Harry wriggled it onto his shoulder, then fetched his school hat and let his dad take his hand so they could head over to the playground. Harry was looking round, then bounced on the balls of his feet. “Look, there he is! He’s on the roundabout!”

James narrowed his eyes to a small group of kids holding on to the railings whilst an older boy with red hair spun it in a circle. “Which one?”

“With the white hair,” Harry said.

James studied the boy. He was taller for his age, like Harry, with very pale skin, narrowed eyes, and a shock of very pale hair. He wasn’t smiling at all, though he was crowing for the ginger to push them faster. “Bossy, inne?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, shaking his head. “He is. But he’s nice when it’s just me and him.”

James sighed, ruffling his hair. “Well…just. No kissing, alright?”

“Gross,” Harry muttered. “Please don’t say kissing in front of my friends.”

James held back a laugh. “Alright. Off with you. Mum will be here to pick you up.”

Harry turned, throwing his arms round his dad’s legs. “Am I at yours this weekend?”

“You bet,” James said with a firm nod. “I’m having a half-day at work on Friday so I’ll be picking you up. Then we can do the zoo.”

“With Uncle Sirius?”

James grinned. “You know it.” He gave his son a kiss goodbye, then waited for him to join his friends. With a parting wave, James turned back to his car and headed for the office.

*** 

He was nearly there when his phone began to buzz, and the emergency signal burst through on his car radio. Fumbling for one or the other, he could hear dispatch calling in the attack. An explosion nearby, a school, and James just managed to catch the area knowing it hadn’t been Harry’s. He struggled to get his mobile out of his pocket, swerving a bit in traffic, but when he managed to answer, it was Sirius and he was all-but shouting.

“It’s Lily’s school. Lily’s. They’ve got hostages. You need to get down there immediately. The situation is not handled.”

James dropped his mobile and somehow, against all odds, managed to arrive within minutes, not hitting anyone. He threw his car in park as he stumbled out, and through the crowd saw smoke, and detectives everywhere. He spotted Sirius who came running up, his hands shaking.

“Fill me in. Immediately,” James barked.

Sirius did. Four armed people broke into the school, setting off several explosives. Four students had been harmed and had been rushed to the hospital, but the assailants were after one person. Lily. “They’re part of Riddle’s fucking mad group,” Sirius spat. “It’s that bitch and her husband, I know it.” 

James knew Sirius was referring to his cousin Bellatrix and her husband who had escaped a high security prison months before. “Alright. Alright we need to…”

“Potter! Black!” Moody was shouting at them, and James wasted no time rushing over. 

“Lily’s still in there?”

Moody looked grim. “I have a couple of specialists ready to go in, but I want them backed up. Get armed.”

James and Sirius didn’t need telling twice. They were strapped with protective gear, given guns, and then followed the four specialists Moody had ordered inside. They used a back entrance, creeping down the now-dark corridors.

“Lily’s office is down there,” James murmured, pointing to a set of double doors.

The two men ahead nodded, rushing down to clear the area. “Her office is barricaded,” one of them said as the group crept forward. “We need to take care, we don’t know what they’ll do.”

Before James could speak, he heard a noise coming from the office next to Lily’s. His eyes flickered over, and he nodded to Sirius. “There’s someone in there,” he murmured.

Sirius looked at the handle, then shook his head. “Could be students.”

“If so, we need to secure them and get them the hell out of here.”

Sirius was pale, shaking, but he nodded. “This is my fault,” he whispered.

James grabbed him by the shoulder. “It’s not. Keep yourself together and we can sort this out the moment we get Lily the fuck out of here.”

Sirius agreed to head up with the specialists whilst James reached for the handle. He opened the door carefully, poking his head into the dark office. There was a scuffling, then he said, “I’m with the met. Detective Potter.”

“They’ve got my co-worker, Lily. They don’t know I’m in here, but they knew who I was.” It was a voice, a Welsh accent James didn’t recognise, but the man sounded decidedly terrified. “They came after me, but I managed to get away from them.”

“How many?” James asked. 

“Two. Both men, fairly young. Barely older than my students.”

James swallowed, then crept in further and knelt down. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the outline of the man crouched under the desk, and he held out his hand. “I don’t want you to leave this office just yet. But do you know how many are in the school?”

“Four. The other two were looking for something. Older woman and a man,” the shaking voice said.

James knew exactly who he was talking about, and he reached for his radio to inform Moody. “The Lestranges. They might still be in the school, but could have buggered off once they realised they were surrounded. We’ve got one hostage secured, and the team is attempting to extract Lily. If they came after Lily, I want someone on my son at his school. Now.” 

“We’ve already got someone there,” Moody growled. “He’s already been moved into protective custody. I’m trying to get a visual on Evans through her office window, so sit tight,” Moody growled back.

James put his radio down, his stomach uncoiling a bit, and managed to find the man’s shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. “What’s your name?”

“R-remus. Lupin.” He took in a shaking breath. “It’s my first week.”

James’ eyes went wide. “You’re the one Lily was training.” When Remus seemed startled, James said, “She’s my ex. I’m James Potter, I’m Harry’s dad.”

In the dark office, a shaking hand closed over James’ and squeezed it. “Well fuck. Are you alright?”

Letting out a tense laugh, James said, “No, not even a little bit. Remus, are you hurt?”

There was a long pause. “Yeah I think so. There’s…they got me in the side. I think I was stabbed but it feels…it just stings. It’s sticky.”

“Alright,” James said, trying to keep his voice calm. “We’ll get you sorted, I promise. Use one hand, try to keep pressure on it.”

Before Remus could answer, there was a loud bang, and the sound of wood cracking. James startled, jumping to his feet and rushing into the corridor only to find two of the specialists dragging black-clad figures to the ground. Sirius was in the office, pulling Lily to safety whose face was stoic, her hands trembling, but her eyes determined. She had a smear of blood under her nose, but otherwise she was alright.

James felt his knees go weak as she rushed over to him. “Harry,” she gasped, grabbing the front of his shirt.

“He’s alright. He’s been pulled from his class,” James murmured into her hair. He kissed her cheek before pulling back. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” she said. “But my co-worker… his name is Remus. That bitch got him in the side with a fucking knife before she…”

“He’s alright,” James said, letting her to go push the second office door open. Light flooded in to see Remus crouched under the large desk, and he carefully eased himself up. He looked a bit worse for the wear, a cut across his face, and his white shirt was blooming with red.

“Fuck! Remus,” Lily said.

James held out a hand, then carefully moved into the office to take Remus’ arm. “There are ambulances outside, we can get you treated, alright?”

He looked pale and peaky, but Remus nodded and let James ease him to the crowd of waiting emergency service people. As Remus was passed off to have his wounds inspected, James took Lily to the back of an open ambulance, then went to Moody as she was being tended to.

“We’ve got your son down at HQ and he’ll be in your office with Kinglsey until you get there. We just need to get Evans’ statement before you go.”

James ruffled his hair, realising he had blood on his hand though he wasn’t sure if it was from Lily or Remus. “The Lestranges?”

“Gone,” Moody growled. “But we’ve got a recorded threat. They’ve put a target on you and Black which extends to your kin. Black’s sorting out his brother now. But that one with the stab wound—Lupin was it?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“He’s been targeted as well.”

“What does that mean?” James asked from behind a sigh.

“Means you’re off the case until we can sort this out, and I don’t want to hear another complaint,” Moody growled. “You’re no good to me dead and I don’t know what that pair is capable of if they can break out of a place like Azkaban. We’ve upped security on Riddle but we don’t know how many of his supporters are still out there. Frankly you lot need a place you can lie low.”

James’ brow furrowed. “I’ve got my parents’ place. Out in Godric’s Hollow. Don’t think anyone knows about that.”

Moody huffed, then said, “It’ll do for now. Off the grid?”

“Not entirely, but it’s a small village.”

“Alright. I’m not going to make it official in case we’ve got any leaks. That was our downfall last time and I’m not having it again.”

James swallowed, then looked back at Lily who appeared to have been released from the medics. “I’ll go let her know. We can pack up and head out there tonight.”

“Take care, Potter,” Moody warned before hobbling off, and James jogged over to Lily’s side as she was being helped back down to the ground.

“The bitch punched me,” Lily said after she was declared fit to leave, her nose bruised but not broken. “I tried to get away, got a swift kick to her stomach, but she was too fast.” Her voice shook and she cleared her throat. “Where’s Harry?”

“At the office with Kingsley,” James said. He ruffled his hair. “Listen, we’ve gotta go out to my parents’ place in Godric’s Hollow. They lost track of the Lestranges and they’ve put a target on all of us. Regulus as well.”

“Shit,” Lily breathed.

“Your friend Lupin, does he have anywhere to go? Any family? Moody said he’s been marked.”

Lily’s face fell. “I don’t think so. His dad just passed, and I think that was his last relative here.”

Worrying his bottom lip for a second, James let out a sigh. “Alright. He can come with us. There’s plenty of space.”

Lily nodded, then her bottom lip trembled. “Fuck, James. That was…”

He yanked her into a hug, brushing his hand over her hair. “It’s alright. You’re alright, and Harry’s safe, and they’re going to sort this out. I promise.”

A few moments later, Sirius wandered over and James transferred Lily to his arms. “I need to go talk to that Lupin bloke. But we’re packing up tonight, heading out to the Hollow.”

Sirius was in no place to argue, merely hugging Lily as James wandered through the medics, and managed to find Remus sat at the edge of an ambulance as one of the medics taped gauze over what looked like several stitches.

“Bad?” James asked, getting a good look at the man for the first time. He was very tall, gangly arms and legs, curly hair which was in disarray, and his face was now covered in a few butterfly bandages holding a significant cut to his cheek together. 

“He’ll live,” the medic said quietly. “It just got the skin, nothing internal.”

“Thank god,” James breathed. He took a seat next to Remus who was still very quiet. “Listen, you’re going to need to hang back with us for a few days, alright?”

Remus blinked slowly, then looked up at him. “Sorry, why?”

“You’ve been targeted by a couple of people. I don’t know why. Could be association with Lily or…or something. But I’ve got a place out of the city, my parents’ actually, and no one really knows about it. We’re going to lie low for a while until the Met gets this under control.”

Remus swallowed, then asked in a hoarse voice, “You been pulled out of duty?”

James nodded. “I have. At least for now. I have a son to worry about, and I have to keep him safe. You too.” He gave Remus a nudge, who bowed his head.

“Alright. I’d normally protest but I don’t think I have…have anywhere else I can be.”

“Good,” James said, and waited for the amber eyes to meet his. “You’ll be safe with us, okay? I swear.”

Remus swallowed, then nodded. “Thanks. I…er…for everything. I was kind of a mess back there.”

James reached over and very carefully gripped the other man’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you know. You were fucking brilliant. Most people would have fallen apart.”

Remus let out a bitter laugh. “And that wasn’t?”

“No,” James said firmly. “You kept quiet, had your head about you, gave me helpful information. Most people would have been screaming in panic. You’re a good sort, Lupin.”

He lifted one hand to his face, wincing a bit. “Well…thanks, I guess.”

James hopped down, reaching a hand out, and kept the other man close. He’d always been fiercely protective of people, and this was no different. He was determined to keep everyone in this situation safe. “I’ve got my car not far off. We can go collect my son, make any stops you need for your things, and then we’ll be on our way. Don’t worry, alright? It’s my job to keep you all safe and I aim to do just that.”

*** 

Though James was a mess of nerves, and barely hanging on to his sanity, he managed to get everyone sorted. Lily and Remus went with Sirius to sort out food and supplies for the Hollow whilst James composed himself long enough to get down to the Met where his son was waiting.

Luckily for Harry, he’d been pulled from his class before anything could happen, and there were guards stationed at his school after to prevent a situation. James walked into his office to find Harry playing on his computer game whilst Kingsley sat back reading a book. He gave James a careful smile when the detective strolled in, and James felt his knees go weak with relief at finally seeing his son was safe and unharmed.

“Hi dad!” Harry called, not taking his eyes off the screen.

James swallowed, then put on his calmest face. “Haz, you been behaving?”

“Yeah, though how come they took me out? Today was art day.”

James let out a sigh, then caught Kingsley’s eye for a second. “We’re going on a small, unplanned holiday at Dada and Daadi’s.”

Harry immediately tore his gaze from the computer away. “What? Are they there?”

“No, it’s going to be me, Uncle Sirius, mummy, and mummy’s friend.”

Harry’s face scrunched up. “The American?”

“No, a friend from work, definitely not a boyfriend.”

Harry threw his head back and sighed. “Fiiiiiine.”

This elicited a snort from Kingsley who rose and walked to James, clapping him on the shoulder. “Alright, mate?”

“Honestly, no. But I’ll keep it together long enough,” James murmured. “He didn’t overhear anything, did he?”

“Not a whisper,” Kingsley said back. “I’m sure we’ll be in touch.”

“Please,” James begged. “If you get word of anything…”

“Don’t stress. Go…unwind,” Kingsley ordered.

James beckoned Harry away from the computer, pointing at his pack which he grabbed up, then they headed out. As they reached the lifts, James spotted one of the shorter, squirrelly detectives, Barty Crouch Jr. He was the son of one an MP, one who’d been elected directly after the mess with Riddle had been sorted the first time. James never quite enjoyed his company, but tried to be polite.

“Potter,” Crouch said, sparing a look at Harry who was digging into his pack for something. “Early day?”

“Just sorting out the mess from the school this morning. I’m sure you heard.”

“All over the telly,” Crouch said. “Heard about it before I was called in. You and Black on scene?”

“For a while. But Harry was feeling poorly so I’m going to sort that out,” James said, then prayed his son wouldn’t sell him out. Harry, fortunately, was too busy on his hunt for what turned out to be a small, plastic dinosaur. “See you round, yeah?”

Crouch shrugged one shoulder, then went on his way as the Potters stepped into the lift and the doors closed. James sagged against the wall, trying to keep himself together as they rode down to the ground floor and made their way to his car.

He suppressed the urge to look behind him constantly, but he didn’t think the Lestranges were anywhere nearby. Not after the botched attempt at the school. The whole of Britain’s law enforcement was on the lookout, and they’d be daft—which they were, but he didn’t think they were _stupid_ —enough to try something now.

He got Harry in the car, then took out his mobile to ring up Sirius. “We’re at yours,” Sirius said by way of answer. “Lily’s got Harry packed up, and we’ve already been by this Lupin bloke’s flat to get what he needs. We really have to take him along?”

“Why? You think he’s trouble?”

Sirius took a long pause. “We don’t know him, or why he’s been targeted. It just seems a bit weird. Plus the more we’ve got, the harder it is to go unnoticed.”

“Sirius,” James said from behind a sigh, “it’s our job to protect people. The poor sod was stabbed in the side and his face slashed open. By your crazy bitch of a cousin. You really want me to chuck him out to the streets to fend for himself?”

Sirius let out a small sigh. “No. You’re right. I just…this whole thing is…”

“I know,” James said in a hurry. “But we’re going to do our best. Do me a favour and get something packed for me. And have Lily throw all the food I’ve got in the house into those shopping bags and we can take them. When Harry and I get there, you lot come down and we’ll leave immediately. I want out of the city before either of those two get brave again.”

“Yeah, alright. See you soon.”

James rang off, then put his mobile on the seat next to him just as Harry asked, “Dad, who got stabbed?”

“Fuck,” James whispered to himself. He glanced back at Harry and said, “There was an incident today and your mum’s friend got hurt. So he’s going to stay with us on our holiday for a little bit.”

“So you can protect him?”

James nodded. “You bet. That alright with you?”

Harry’s face scrunched up. “Is he nice? Does Uncle Sirius like him?”

“Uncle Sirius doesn’t really like anyone but you, Haz. But he’s very nice, and I think you will.”

Harry frowned in contemplation, then shrugged. “Can I ride with Uncle Sirius to the Hollow?”

James laughed. “Sure kid. You know he’d love it.”

*** 

Within two hours, two cars were pulled up at the small cottage in Godric’s Hollow. The village was about an hour out of London, tucked away in an ancient little area of Britain stuffed from end to end with old families who hadn’t always been entirely welcoming to the Potters, but as the years waned on, the eccentric Indian social activist and inventor grew on them like the ivy currently claiming the cottage walls.

James loved his childhood out at the Hollow, and determinedly took Harry there every chance he got, in spite of his parents spending more and more time back in India. Now, however, he couldn’t help but look at it like a small prison.

They’d be tucked away inside, him and Sirius parking the cars as far from the cottage as they could manage once everyone was inside, and there would be no evening strolls, no climbing into the treehouse James and Sirius had built when their summer hols when they were twelve. It would be shuttered widows and locked doors until James had word they would all be safe.

He’d ridden in the car with Remus, who had been given something for the pain and slept most of the way. James looked over several times at him as they drove, finding him good looking and a bit tragic if he was being honest. For someone who had been unwittingly dragged into this whole mess, he was dealing with it well enough.

As James pulled up behind Sirius, he reached over and gave Remus’ shoulder a small shake. “Oy, mate. We’ve arrived. You need help getting out?”

Remus blinked, looking at James with a confused expression before he shook his head and straightened up. He winced, clearly forgetting about his stab wound, then let out a puff of air. “Ah. Sorry I didn’t mean to drop off like that.”

“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.” James squeezed his shoulder once more before clambering out of the car and heading for his son.

Grabbing as many of the supplies as he could, James hurried for the door and unlocked it, first ushering Lily and Harry inside, then waiting on the stoop for Sirius and Remus—who was still limping a bit. Flicking on a few lights, he grimaced at the slightly musty smell of the cottage’s disuse, but he reckoned it would clear out in no time.

“Haz, go on and put your things in your bedroom. I think the bed’ll be big enough if you want to share with him, Lils. Sirius and I can take my parents’ room, and Remus you’re welcome to mine. It’s on the first floor, last door on the right.”

Remus nodded, shifting a bit with his case in his hand. “Mind if I have a lie down, actually?”

“Not at all. But before that I want everyone’s mobiles on the table and off. The only line we’re going to have open is my secured work one.”

No one argued, in fact Lily and Remus both handed theirs over wordlessly before they headed up. James could hear Lily talking to Remus quietly as they ascended the stairs, Harry trailing behind, and when they were out of earshot, James sagged against one of the kitchen chairs.

“Buggering fuck,” he breathed.

A tentative hand came round his neck, squeezing before he was unceremoniously pulled into a tight hug. “It’s going to be alright, you know?”

James shoved his face into Sirius’ neck and took a deep breath. “I know.” He paused a moment, then confessed, “That’s the most frightened I think I’ve ever been. Somewhere deep in my head I kept thinking, ‘Please don’t make me have to tell my son I couldn’t save his mum.’ I was barely keeping it together.”

“But she’s fine,” Sirius said, pulling away. “And you’re alright, and Harry. And that Lupin bloke who actually seems like a decent sort.”

James nodded, scrubbing at his face. “What about Reg? Has he been contacted?”

Sirius nodded. “He’s going off the grid for a while, and luckily he’s good at that. I’ve got contact info for him no one else has, and he’s promised to head back the moment it’s safe.”

“Good. Fucking…fucking hell, Pads.”

Sirius looked down at his shoes. “I’m sorry, mate. This is my fucked up family and I…”

“No,” James said fiercely, grabbing Sirius’ shoulder. “This isn’t your family. I’m your family and fuck these racist, bigoted bastards. They are nothing to you.”

Sirius gave him a tentative smile, then said, “I’m going out for a smoke. Then I’ll move the cars.”

James nodded. “You want help?”

“Nah,” Sirius said. “Honestly I think I need some space for a bit, especially if we’re all going to be stuck here together until Moody gets this shit sorted.”

“Okay just…keep your mobile on, yeah. If you’re not back in twenty I’m coming out for you.”

Sirius laughed, then waved him off. “Go on and have a lie down. You look about ready to collapse.”

It was true. James felt it in his bones and the one thing he needed more than anything was a small reprieve from thinking he’d almost lost the things he loved most in the world.

Heading up the stairs, he met Harry who was looking decidedly sleepy, and he beckoned him along for a kip in the giant bed his parents used. “After we get up I’ll sort out tea,” James said as he tucked the duvet round his six year old. “Sound good?”

“Spaghetti?” Harry asked, his eyes getting heavy.

James laughed. “Sure thing, Haz.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s messy locks and said a silent thank you to the Universe that his world hadn’t been ripped apart.

*** 

James woke some time later, feeling groggy and confused. It took him a few moments for the events of the morning to catch up with him, and when he sat up, he realised he was alone. He could hear sounds from downstairs, the voices of Lily, Sirius, and Harry playing some game, so James let himself relax for a few moments.

Still in his work clothes which were splattered with blood, he carefully rummaged through his case and pulled out an old t-shirt and jeans Sirius had thrown together for him. Wriggling into them, he shoved his dirty clothes to the side of the room and padded out into the hall.

Before he reached the stairs, however, he heard a muffled groan and a hiss of pain. He turned, peering into the crack of the bathroom and he saw Remus stood in front of the mirror trying to peel off the gauze from the stitches.

James knocked gently on the door, then pushed it open. “Er…you alright, mate?”

Remus looked up, his amber eyes alight with pain, and he shrugged. “Just trying to clean this a bit and give it some air. The medics said I needed to keep it clean and dry.”

“Hang on,” James said quickly, heading across over to the linen cupboard and finding a stack of clean flannels. He grabbed a couple off the top, then beckoned Remus to sit on the edge of the bathtub whilst he ran the edge of one under the warm tap. “You mind?”

Remus shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he eased his shirt up. He’d changed from the bloodied one, but his skin was still stained round the wound. “I probably should have gone in to hospital to have it looked at but…”

“The circumstances,” James said, putting a bit of soap on the flannel. He turned, then knelt down next to Remus’ knee. “Alright I’ll be as gentle as I can.” He carefully rubbed the flannel over the dark stitching, careful not to tug at it. He eased the pressure when Remus hissed, but before long most of the blood was cleared away and it looked alright in spite of the fact that it was a stab wound. He took the edge of the other flannel, patting it dry, then sat back on his heels. “That should do it.”

Remus looked down at James for a moment, his smile widening, and he shook his head. “You’ve got the dad touch.”

James chuckled and shrugged. “Six years of practise, mate. What can I say?”

Remus’ smile faltered as he looked down at his side. “He didn’t see any of this did he? Your son?”

James shook his head as he braced himself against the wall to rise. “Nah. One of the detectives grabbed him out of his class before anything could happen. They’ve got guards posted there now, and probably will until they get the Lestranges back in custody.”

Remus started to reach for clean gauze and hospital tape, but James quickly took over again, happy to have something to distract himself from the whole process. “Do erm…do they know why? They’ve come after you?”

James licked his lips. “It’s a long story. When Sirius and I first joined the Met, it was right before Riddle got caught. Sirius’ biological family was in Riddle’s inner circle and they weren’t entirely pleased that Sirius had run off from home to go live with a family from India.”

Remus blinked. “Because you’re Indian?”

“Fraid so. Because I’m not a pale white Englishman, it seems.”

“But isn’t Sirius… I mean he’s…” Remus trailed off helplessly and James grinned.

“Half-Thai, but not all of his family is. Plus they’re happy to side with that nonsense for whatever reason. I could never totally work it out. Sirius was never like that, though.” James carefully smoothed tape along the edges of the gauze, then stood up.

“He was wary of me,” Remus said quietly. “I guess I get it. I still have no real idea why they targeted me.”

“Probably your proximity to Lily. Or if they’d been watching her this last week they may have assumed your relationship was deeper than colleagues.” James said it carefully, because he was questioning it a bit.

Remus, however, laughed. “It might have been the few dinners we went out to. My boyfriend and I split up about three weeks ago and I was feeling overwhelmed by work. She was incredibly sweet.”

James felt something shift in his gut, but he pushed it to the side because this was no time to be chatting up some random bloke in his parent’s bathroom, no matter how cute he was. Or, apparently, also interested in men.

Remus took his silence, however, for something else. “I’m sorry if that bothers you.”

James blinked at him. “What? The dinners? Mate Lily and I split ages ago. Years, in fact.”

“No,” Remus said. “I meant the erm…gay bit.”

“Oh,” James said with a rush of air. “No, trust me. I’m not straight, so it’s alright.”

Remus blinked in surprise for a moment. “Oh I didn’t…didn’t realise.”

James shrugged as he held out a hand to help Remus stand up. He gave him a sympathetic squeeze when Remus winced at the pain, then patted his hand before letting him go. “It’s not really…I mean it’s hard to be out at my job. Most of the lads there are understanding but some…won’t be. So much.”

“I know what you mean,” Remus said. “As a teacher it’s precarious for me. People still equate gay with…with other, vile things and…”

“I know,” James breathed. He fought back the urge to touch Remus’ shoulder again, and instead held the door open for him as they stepped into the hall. “Believe me I know. But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. And honestly, you’re in really good company.”

*** 

Three days passed without a word, and the adults in the house were getting more and more restless. Eventually their supplies were running low, so Sirius and Lily decided to head over to the shops whilst James and Remus allowed Harry a bit of time to play out in the garden—provided he agree to be very quiet.

James had checked in with Moody who was keeping completely silent on the matter of where the two detectives had gone. It kept James feeling safer, though he knew the feeling wouldn’t go away until the Lestranges were back in custody and anyone else associated with Riddle was rounded up and arrested.

For now though, James tried to relax. He was sat on the low stoop with Remus near him, the pair watching Harry through the small window of the treehouse.

“Sirius and I built that,” James said quietly as he sipped on his beer. 

Remus looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. “Impressive. Built it for Harry?”

James laughed. “Actually for us. We were twelve. It was the first time Sirius was allowed to visit. His parents were going out of the country and he vowed to make their trip miserable unless he was allowed to stay. So his butler dropped him off with us and we got it sorted in two weeks. With some help from my dad but…” James trailed off with a shrug.

Remus, for his part, laughed and shook his head. “Butler. It’s so strange—he’s just the opposite of posh, and then you say something like that and I try to picture it, but can’t.”

James grinned. “You should have seen him when we first met. Very proper, spoke three languages, played piano.”

Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “Piano?”

James chortled into his beer. “Yep. All the classics. He still does, but only when he’s pissed. Do not tell him I told you that. He’ll bloody kill me.”

Remus nudged James with his elbow. “Blackmail material. I like it.”

James rolled his eyes. “I knew you were evil.”

They fell into a companionable silence for a bit, then Remus asked, “Are you two erm…you know. A couple?”

Nearly choking on the last swallow of his beer, James set the bottle aside and cleared his throat. “Christ. Er no, we’re not. I love him about as much as I’ve ever loved anyone but he’s…” James trailed off, not quite sure how to put it. “He doesn’t date. He doesn’t…he’s…”

“Asexual?” Remus offered.

James let out a breath. “He told you?”

“Mentioned something about it the other night when we were chatting. “He overheard me and Lily talking about my ex and he mentioned his gratitude that he’d never have to deal with shit like that.”

James rolled his eyes. “A lot of tact, that one. But I suppose so, yeah. I think one day he’d like to settle down and adopt, have his own little family. I could see it. He’s so good with Harry and Harry thinks the sun shines out his arse, you know?”

Remus laughed, but nodded. “I’ve noticed. You’ve a nice family here though, James. I envy that. I didn’t really have much growing up, and didn’t get much chance when I was younger. My mum died when I was very little, car crash. And my first term at Uni my dad fell ill and I had to quit and take care of him. Didn’t offer a lot of opportunity to get to know people, and by the time he passed, I had forgotten how.”

James felt something warm in his belly and shifted just a little closer to Remus, their thighs touching. When Remus didn’t object, James smiled at him. “Well you’ve got us now, you know? I mean, once you get stabbed and locked in a house with someone for a week, there’s really no going back. And I think everyone here rather likes you.”

“Everyone?” Remus asked pointedly.

James felt his cheeks go hot, but he determinedly met Remus’ eyes, nodding. “Everyone.”

Remus looked down, smiling shyly, and shifted himself over, pressing their sides together. “Well…good. Not that I’m happy I was stabbed in the side and slashed across the cheek but…I guess it could have ended worse than this.”

James’ hand, which was pressed to the stoop beneath him, shifted closer to Remus’. Their pinkies brushed together, then twisted round one another, linking. “Yeah,” he said softly. “It could have been a lot worse.”

*** 

Where once James Potter was a boisterous, loud, obnoxious fifteen year old in pursuant of his crush, now was a man who preferred to keep his love life quiet—even from those he was closest to. So fancying Remus Lupin put James in a difficult position. Apart from the casual contact which was slowly increasing as the days went by, James wasn’t entirely sure how to go about in making his intentions known. 

He reckoned Remus had some idea, what with the shy smiles and the occasional moments he’d brush against James during dishes or making tea, but it didn’t change the fact that four adults and one child were stuck in a tiny cottage, all looking over each other’s shoulders.

It also didn’t help much that James could count the number of dates he’d been on since Harry was born on one hand. First he was caught up in parenting, and then he’d—as Remus had pointed out a few days prior—sort of forgotten how.

It’s what led to a late night smoke with Sirius on their eighth day trapped in the small house. Remus, Harry, and Lily were inside with a rousing game of Cluedo, so the two detectives snuck away to the treehouse which could still hold their weight…barely.

They hunched against the wall, the window open to keep it aired out, and James closed his eyes as he took a long pull from the cigarette. “Mate, I think I’m going mad.”

Sirius looked at him, then shook his head. “You know if you bugger quietly, no one is going to notice.”

That caused James to choke on his next drag, and he pounded at his chest as he glowered at Sirius. “Little warning next time, you fucking arse. When was I talking about shagging?”

“Look, Jamie, when the raging asexual who goes out of his way to ignore both sex and romance, can fucking hear your thoughts about the other bloke in the house, you know it’s bad. And it’s bloody bad. The both of you have got it.”

James felt his face burning, and he looked away. “I don’t just want a shag, Sirius. I’m not…not bored.”

“I know that. Christ, Potter, what do you take me for? Lupin’s a good sort, he’s your type—both of you a bit lonely and pathetic…”

James kicked him. “Oy!”

Sirius dodged his leg with a laugh, and sucked in a long drag, speaking thickly through the smoke. “If I thought it was a bad idea, I’d say something. I might not be the best one in this situation for giving advice on the whole relationship matter, but Harry likes him. And Lily likes him. So what’s the problem?”

“Well it could be that I don’t really know him all that well,” James defended, feeling like he was rowing against his own internal monologue. “And what if this is all just…like a stress crush? Because we’re stuck here?”

“Then you’d be eyeing my arse because we both know I’m the best looking one in this house.”

“And most humble,” James grumbled.

“Absolutely never,” Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. “Look, quit dancing round each other and just talk. I’ll set up a little fort in the lounge tonight with blankets and chairs with Harry. Even invite Lily along, and you and Remus can moon over each other all you like in the bedroom with no one to interrupt. If you’re not going to shag, at least discuss it. We’re not going to be trapped here forever.”

James sighed, leaning his head back against the wall again and closed his eyes. “Bloody feels like it, though. I hate this. We should be out there hunting those bastards down.”

Sirius fell quiet for a few minutes, then reached out and squeezed James’ knee. “I know. But sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for what we need. And I dunno about you, but I fucking need this family, Jamie. I need you, and Lils, and Harry. And if you and Moony in there become a thing, I’ll probably end up needing him as well.”

James cracked one eye open. “Moony? Really?”

Sirius shrugged. “So will you?”

“Feels a bit daft.”

“And you care?” Sirius challenged.

Of course he was right. When did James ever care?

*** 

Half an hour later, James took two cups of tea past the lounge, ignoring a smirking Sirius who was throwing a large duvet over several of the kitchen chairs. Harry was giggling, running in and out of the canopy, and Lily was sat on the sofa with a knowing look on her face. Sirius had sold him out.

But she wasn’t stopping him, either.

When he turned, however, she was at his elbow, her mouth against his ear. “Just be nice. He’s a good sort.”

“When am I not?” he challenged.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Just be certain you know what you want before you ask for it.” 

James gave her a terse nod before shaking her off, and heading up to the first floor landing. He glanced at his bedroom, considering just abandoning Sirius’ daft idea to talk about things, but he knew it would only drive him mad if he continued on this path.

So taking a breath, he walked over to his old bedroom and used his elbow to knock on the door. A moment later, it swung open and Remus was stood there looking a little surprised, but also a little pleased.

“I brought you some tea,” James said, shoving the mug his way.

Remus laughed, taking it, and he stepped aside. “Seems weird to invite you in to your own bedroom.”

James snorted as he walked in, glancing round at the place Remus had been calling home for just over a week. It no longer looked like the childhood bedroom he had—his parents having given it a small renovation. The bed was larger, the duvet rather plain instead of the old Arsenal one Sirius used to take the constant piss about. Gone were the old photos pinned to the wall, and his footie standards, and now were a few old landscape paintings his mum had picked up during her frequent trips to little craft markets in the village.

But he still had his old books, and a handful of frames holding photos of James and Sirius when they were younger, and so many of James with baby Harry. He felt his heart twist, missing those days when his son was small and changing his life completely for the better.

“So I erm…well…thought we could chat a bit,” James said, sinking into the desk chair as Remus took the edge of the bed. “Unless you’re busy.”

“Ah well, considering my entire timetable has been completely wiped clean for the unforeseeable future, I think I’m alright,” Remus answered with a wry grin.

James licked his lips and tried to smile, but his nerves were getting the best of him. “Thing is…well Sirius bullied me into coming up here because apparently I rather fancy you and it’s driving him mad that I’m…I’m not doing anything about it.”

Remus choked a bit on his swallow of tea. “Wow. I erm…didn’t expect you to be so forward.”

James blushed. “I’m an idiot, I know. Lily has spent the last nearly twenty years of my life telling me what a complete arse I am about these things. But Sirius isn’t wrong, and maybe I am, but I got the feeling you might be interested as well.”

Clutching his mug between his hands, Remus leant over his knees and looked at James. “I thought I was being obvious.”

A sappy grin spread across James’ face before he could stop himself, and his head shook. “I mean it’s a bit stupid, right? We don’t even really know each other…”

“But we know we can at least spend eight days in a house together without wanting to commit murder. Unless you’ve been very clever in hiding your intentions,” Remus pointed out.

James’ grin widened. “Maybe Sirius, from time to time. But otherwise…no.”

Remus shifted over on the bed, glancing at the empty spot beside him, and after a moment, James “oblivious” Potter got the hint and moved from the chair. It all felt a bit surreal, honestly. It felt like the first time he was about to kiss Lily after their date, after pining away for a rather long time. Like he’d swallowed a bucket of toads which were all now trying to escape his gut at once.

“Well,” James said.

Remus reached over and took one of James’ hands in his, threading their fingers together. “Now the question is, do we kiss, or do we try and at least be a little proper and work out some way to date?”

James was grinning, hard enough to make his cheeks ache, and just as he started to lean in, something in his pocket began to vibrate almost violently. For a second, he wasn’t sure what the hell was happening, then with a loud swear, he jumped to his feet. “Buggering fuck!”

Remus was laughing a bit as James dug for his mobile, but his smile died off when James frowned at the screen.

Swiping it open, he answered. “Potter.”

“It’s done. We’ve brought them in,” came the gruff voice of Moody. “They’re under heavily armed guards presently, and will be transported tomorrow.”

James let out a breath. “Alright. How? Who?”

“Believe it or not, it was that rookie, Crouch. Managed to track them down to some abandoned warehouse not far from the school. He phoned it in, we got the jump on them both, and brought them in without incident.”

James’ eyes widened. “Crouch? Really? And without incident?”

Moody barked a laugh. “I’m surprised as you are, lad. But it is what it is.”

James hummed, but something wasn’t sitting right in his gut. “And you’re sure it’s all sorted? I mean, it just sounds a bit easy, is all. After everything that happened at the school. These are the two who managed to break out of Azkaban, Alastor. And for a rookie to just swoop in…”

“Anyone tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Potter,” Moody growled.

“S’a bit what I’m saying, Sir,” James began, but Moody cut him off.

“Will you stop with the paranoid act. That’s my job. I’m not saying drop your guard. Constant vigilance, you know that. But you can also release your prisoners, have a proper meal, and sleep in your own bed.”

James let out a puff of air, then nodded to no one in particular. “Alright, Sir. Well thanks for letting me know. Reckon I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Too right you will. You’ve a stack of cases getting cold on your desk. Tell Black I expect him early as well.”

With that, James rang off and turned wary eyes on to Remus. “Well, looks like we’re free to go.”

Remus, who had clearly caught most of the conversation, gave James a curious look. “And yet you have that look about the mouth. Why?”

“It just seems…” James trailed off, sinking back to the bed. “A bit convenient. It’s not that the detective who spotted them isn’t good. Or well…I don’t know if he’s good. He’s not done enough field work for me to be sure. And after everything they accomplished, to have one rookie just swoop in like that and bring them in…? It doesn’t sound right.”

“What do you think?” Remus asked, laying a careful hand on James’ thigh. 

James glanced down at Remus’ long fingers, then up at his questioning face. “I think we shouldn’t drop our guard. I think if they’re in right now, just like that, no fuss—it’s because they want to be.”

Remus squeezed his leg carefully, shifting closer. “Maybe you’re used to being afraid?”

“Could be,” James said. “But my gut is telling me this is wrong.”

*** 

Sirius, on the other hand, was more than elated to believe Moody’s all-clear, and was half-way to packing up before James could get the full story out. Lily seemed inclined to trust their boss as well, and it was only Remus who showed any hesitation. 

“I’m going to at least have someone posted outside your flat,” James growled as Lily packed up Harry’s case. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“I really wish you’d lay off,” Lily grumbled at him. “Harry might hear you. And if this is some stupid way to try and postpone whatever you had almost got up to with Remus…”

“Fuck, Lily! I’m not so pathetic I’d use a couple of murdering psychopaths as an excuse to get out of a snog. I honestly don’t think this is right.” Running his hands into his hair, he turned his pleading eyes on her. “Just…be careful, alright? I don’t have a good feeling about any of this.”

“I don’t think your boss is going to willingly put you, Black, or your family in danger, Potter,” Lily said with a small sigh. “However you’re usually not wrong about these things. So have someone posted outside my flat, and even have them escort me to work if you like. I trust you I just…want to make sure you trust yourself.”

James rubbed his face, then dropped his hands to his pockets for his mobile. “I do trust myself. And I won’t lose any of you.”

Moody had no problem posting the requested guards, saying he’d have them waiting when Lily and Sirius got back to their flats. “I’ll have someone posted outside yours as well, Potter. And that Lupin.”

“Thanks,” James breathed, then pocketed his mobile as he watched Lily getting Harry sorted in the back of Sirius’ car. Remus was just getting the last of his things from inside, and James stood outside as he waited to lock up when Sirius approached.

“Alright, mate?”

James scrubbed his face. “I know you want to just go back to being normal but…”

“Look, I think it’s a bit weird that Crouch managed all that. I’ll give that to you, but the two most dangerous ones—the ones who posed a threat—are in custody. We can handle the rest.”

James nodded, but he didn’t feel comforted. “Please just…take care, alright? Stay armed.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but pulled James in for a hug. “I love you Jamie, and I’m not going to risk anyone’s safety. Including my own. I promise I won’t even call Reg in until we’re certain.”

James returned the hug, squeezing Sirius tight for a moment. “Thanks. I just…thanks.”

Sirius cuffed him on the shoulder, then backed up. “I’m going to see Harry and Lily home. You and Lupin alright on your own?”

James nodded, glancing back to see Remus carefully making his way down the stairs, wincing a bit at his side. “We’ll be fine.”

Sirius glanced over at the other man, then nodded. “Alright you two. Just…stay close. And keep in touch, yeah? Lupin, that means you. I expect pints soon.”

Remus looked vaguely startled, as Sirius had been nice enough, but not overly friendly, and he nodded. “Absolutely. Get home safe.”

Sirius hurried back to the car, switching on the engine as James loaded Remus’ case into the back of his. Before he got in, he walked up to where Remus was standing and shoved his hands into his pockets. “So listen…we were interrupted but I’d like to make it clear I am still interested in a date and…”

He stopped when Remus reached out, closing his hands round the collar of James’ shirt. He tugged him close, bringing their faces inches apart. “I’d really like to kiss you right now, James. If it’s not too forward.”

Unable to do anything but nod dumbly, James closed his eyes as Remus dragged him over, closing the distance, and pressing their lips together. It was a shock at first, Remus’ mouth was warm and soft, pliant, and it had been a very long time since James had done this. Too long. He almost forgot he was supposed to kiss back until Remus started to pull away, and James quickly scrambled to pull his hands out of his pockets and grab him by the shoulders.

Holding him firm, James swiped his tongue over Remus’ bottom lip, and Remus’ lips parted. Their tongues met, soft, undemanding, and warm. James let out a groan as he let his fingers wander into Remus’ curls, tugging just slightly, holding him tight, and he felt the lips beneath his curving into a small smile.

Eventually they had to stop for air, and James pressed his forehead to Remus’. “Wow. That was…really nice.”

Remus chuckled, still holding James by the shirt, and he gave him a small, appreciative tug. “Indeed it was. Thank you.”

“I…yeah. Thanks…thank you,” James stammered, feeling like a complete idiot, but he pulled back to see affection and wonder in those amber eyes and he felt his heart flutter. “We should erm…head out. Don’t want to be too far behind that lot.”

“Of course,” Remus said softly. He pulled his hands away and walked round to get into the car, still smiling as James attempted to compose himself.

Fighting back the urge to jump in the air and let out a massive, “Whoop!” James instead ruffled his hair, grabbed his keys, and started out on the road.

*** 

The drive back to London would have been tense were it not for Remus carefully reaching over and putting his hand over James’. He didn’t pull it into his own, just kept his thumb running back and forth across James’ knuckles every so often.

They didn’t talk much, occasionally swapping stories about their childhoods or something funny Harry did. Remus talked a bit about how intimidated he was teaching sixth form, and how Lily hadn’t made him feel better at all when she said the more he was nervous, the more those kids would eat him alive.

“She does that,” James said quietly, revelling in the feel of Remus’ warm hand over his. “She was always dreadful to me at school.”

“The way she tells it,” Remus replied carefully, “you were a bit of an arse. Bullied her friend.”

“Who turned out to be complete scum,” James said, though without venom as his feelings toward Snape had long since disappeared. “But she’s right. I was a complete arse. I was…struggling with who I was. What I wanted. I overcompensated with her and even when we dated I was never…happy.” He let out a breath, wanting to look over at Remus, but he didn’t. “I can’t regret it, obviously. Harry is my entire world.”

Remus chuckled. “I don’t blame you. He’s an incredible boy. Very precocious.”

“That’s one word for it,” James said with a slight laugh. He then fell into a tense silence before asking, “You ever want that? Kids and…and everything?”

Remus let out a small breath. “Ah. I never thought about it. My parents were alright but I didn’t have the best childhood. I was always afraid of well… how badly wrong it could go with me in charge of a kid. But if you’re worried about Harry…don’t be. He’s a delight. Of course you might worry what he might think of us.”

James chuckled, shaking his head. “Not really. He’s always pestering me to date, asking why I like being lonely.”

Remus shifted just a little closer in his seat, the pressure on James’ hand growing. “Are you, James? Lonely.”

James took a while to answer, and finally dared a look over to Remus who had his head back against the seat, eyes lowered a bit shyly, and he couldn’t help his grin. “Well…I’m not right now.”

*** 

James immediately spotted the not-quite-inconspicuous car parked in front of Remus’ building when they arrived, and as Remus was taking out his case, James jogged over to say hello and check in. No reported suspicious activity, but James didn’t feel completely at ease, and walked Remus to the door.

“Listen…do you mind if I have a look round? Just…just to be safe?”

Remus smiled, shrugging one shoulder. “I was going to invite you up for a cuppa, anyway.”

In spite of his nerves, James’ face spread into a wide grin. “Oh well. In that case…I mean if it’s not too late.”

“I’ve got an extra day before Lily and I have to be back at the school, so I’m not fussed about it. But you…”

“No,” James said swiftly, daring to take Remus’ hand in spite of knowing they were being watched. “No I want to.”

Remus grinned back, then led the way up to the second floor. James was on high alert, but there was nothing untoward about the corridors, and no strangers wandering round. They went inside, and as Remus flicked on the lights, he got a glimpse of where the other man lived.

His flat was very him. Mismatched furniture, jumpers hanging off the backs of chairs, teacups in random places. There were no pieces of art on the walls, but there were shelves stacked with books, and old photos of Remus with who James assumed were his parents.

“Well, you can have a seat if you like. I’ve got other things besides tea. Wine, beer. Might have some coffee somewhere…”

James looked over at Remus, then spur of the moment, grabbed him by the wrists and tugged him over. Reaching up, he put one hand in Remus’ hair, the other cupping his cheek. “Honestly? I think I’d like to go back to our earlier activity, if you’d be interested.”

Remus’ eyelids fluttered a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. James found himself enraptured by Remus’ small dimples, by the way his front teeth poked over his bottom lip a little, and he ran his thumb over it. 

“I think that would be very agreeable,” Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

With careful steps, James backed Remus up to the sofa and they fell down to the cushions. It wasn’t entirely comfortable, but James found he didn’t care at all as Remus’ hands drifted up the hem of his shirt, curving round his back and holding him so tight as their lips met.

James groaned into Remus’ mouth, feeling their hips slotting together as they shifted lengthwise across, knees pressing, feet tangling together. It felt right. It felt _good_ , and James realised if he wasn’t careful, he was going to lose his head about the whole thing.

But it was hard to bother with being rational when a soft, needy tongue was dipping in and out of his mouth. When long fingers were tracing hard lines up his spine. When the man beneath him was letting out low, rumbling moans in the back of his throat.

“Want you,” James breathed, feeling his jeans uncomfortably tight.

“God,” Remus gasped. “Yes, yes I do too. James.”

The way Remus said his name, like it meant something gorgeous and wanted, James’ entire body shuddered and he felt like he couldn’t hold Remus tight enough. “Can we…is it…too fast?”

Remus was drifting lower, his hands touching the waistband of James’ jeans, and his head was shaking. “No,” he murmured against James’ mouth. “Not if you…if you want…”

They somehow made it up, stopping every few feet to kiss, to grope and nip at each other. Remus at one point shoved James against the door to the loo and dragged his mouth along the sensitive skin just under James’ ear. He held him tight, a slow, dull suck across his neck going lower, and James groaned loudly. “Fuck, come on,” he hissed.

Remus laughed a little, pulling away finally to drag James into his small bedroom. It was cosy and warm, the bed tucked away from the window, a heavy duvet unmade and looking like it was just waiting for their bodies to fall. 

They made it out of shirts and jeans, stood in nothing but boxers as Remus tugged James to the mattress, and they fell amongst the pillows and covers. “I don’t have…” Remus paused as James kissed him hard. “I don’t have condoms or anything but we can still…we can still…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as James shoved his hand into Remus’ boxers and began to stroke him.

“That’s alright. We can…this is fine. For now.”

Remus quickly returned the favour as they kissed, as they explored each other. Neither were prepared to last long, of course, and soon James was biting down lightly on Remus’ shoulder as he shuddered and came. Remus followed suit, gasping James’ name like a prayer in the dark shadows of his bedroom, and they eventually broke apart, laying gasping for air.

James was the first to recover, rolling onto his side and drawing lines up and down Remus’ chest, mindful of his wound. Remus eventually dared a look over, his brow furrowed as he attempted to decipher the look on James’ face.

“You could stay,” Remus said after a little bit. “If you like.”

James closed his eyes and realised that sounded very nice indeed. “I do have clothes in the car,” James murmured to himself. “And I’m not due in until nine.”

Remus looked almost surprised James was agreeing, and he carefully reached up, plucking James’ glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. Remus dissolved into a slight blur, but being surrounded by the scent of him, the lingering feel of his skin on James’ skin, he didn’t need to appreciate the view.

Remus carefully eased them under the duvet, and minding his side, reached over to snuggle closer. He let out a happy hum when James nosed at the side of his neck, moving up to his hair where he took a deep breath and hummed with contentment.

“That was really nice. I wasn’t…expecting that, exactly.”

James chuckled. “Neither was I, believe me. I did not expect to fall for a bloke as I went to rescue my ex from a crazed killer.”

Remus went quiet, then reached up and cupped James’ cheek. “I was really scared that day, you know? I mean, honestly I thought we were both going to die.”

“Remus,” James said quietly. 

“I did. I’ve only felt like that one other time, and that was when I was in the crash with my mum. I was six, and I don’t remember much, but I remember thinking, ‘This is it, this is how it all ends.’ For weeks part of me wondered if I was actually a ghost and was just going through the motions of life.”

James tugged him a little closer, their hands finding each other’s above their heads, and he held on tight. “I promise to keep you safe. As safe as I can.”

Remus grinned, pressing a kiss to the underside of James’ jaw. “I know. I could see it in your face when you found me in that office. You set your own fear aside to reassure me and…well…it mattered. It was the only thing right then that mattered.”

Not really knowing what else to say, James just held on tight as their eyes drifted closed, and James let himself drift off to sleep.

*** 

Years later, when James would think, “is this too good to be true?” he would remember the moment he was awakened by the sound of his mobile the night after they returned from Godric’s Hollow. He would remember it and never again question his intuition.

In his post-orgasm haze, he almost didn’t find his mobile, but as he scrambled for his jeans, he pulled it up and squinted enough to see Sirius’ name on the screen. As he answered, there was a scraping sound, and the line went dead.

Frowning, James reached over Remus for his glasses, shoving them on his face as he felt something horrible sinking into his gut. There was a single text in his inbox. It started with an address. Then the broken phrase, **’Lilhaz, Crcchhhh, hry.**

Feeling panicked, James scrambled for his jeans because he knew Sirius well enough to know there was a problem. Something was wrong, and he needed to get to that address immediately. Remus was instantly up with him, jumping from the bed as James scrambled to make sense.

“I think Harry and Lily are in danger. Someone has them, or…or they’ve got Sirius, I dunno. I need…I need to…”

He didn’t need to explain further, though. Remus was up and dressing and ignoring James’ order to stay behind. “I’m coming, I don’t care,” Remus said. “If someone’s after Harry and Lily, they could be after you as well. You’re not going alone.”

“I’m phoning in for back-up,” James barked at him.

“And yet you’re going to your car by yourself and I won’t let you.” Remus levelled a stare at him. “James Potter…”

James damn well knew he should say no. This was breaking laws and disobeying protocol and Moody would have his bollocks for breakfast if he knew James was nodding his head and beckoning Remus along, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn’t leave Remus alone in the flat.

They scrambled down to the car as James phoned it in to Moody, barking the address at him and telling him to be stealthy because they might have his son. Moody was immediately in work-mode, and James rang off, knowing he had precious little time. If they had Harry, he was going to go mad. Completely mad.

He sped off down the street, ignoring all ideas of speeding and traffic signals and other cars. He had the address in his GPS and he didn’t even look over at Remus, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He had to get control, he had to be focused if he was going to protect his family.

“You need to stay back,” James ordered as they pulled up near an old building. The neighbourhood was completely empty, hardly a streetlamp in sight, and James squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. “You need to…”

There was a cry from inside, and James abandoned all ideas of ordering Remus about. Instead he grabbed his gun, made sure it was loaded, then rushed for the door. It was cracked open, and he stepped into what was once possibly a shop or flat, but found it gutted. In the centre of the room was a body, and James felt his heart in his throat as he skidded to his knees.

He turned the face over and his head swam. It was Sirius, and he had a bleeding wound on his temple. His hand was clutching his mobile loosely, and he was muttering under his breath. “I tried…Lils. Haz. They…”

“Alright,” James said, his voice tense. “Just stay with me, alright.” He glanced up to see Remus at the door, and he snapped his head, beckoning him over. “Keep him conscious, alright? Keep him aware and alive.”

“Alright,” Remus said, his voice so steady, it offered a moment of comfort to James.

Backing up, the detective watched as Remus moved to the ground, resting Sirius’ head in his lap, and he put gentle pressure on the wound. “Hey you remember me? The obnoxious teacher you just spent eight days with? You need to stay awake for me, alright?”

James didn’t hear Sirius’ response, but whatever it was made Remus chuckle. 

Feeling his heart in his throat, James took another step back. “My backup should be here soon. Just keep him conscious until then. I’m going upstairs.”

He didn’t wait for Remus to argue, hurrying toward the steps and using the very tips of his toes to walk up, taking them two at a time. Sliding his feet across the floor, he carefully inspected the rooms until he came to the last, a light filtered under the door. James eased the knob down, and stepped in.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. He wasn’t sure who might have had his son and Lily, or why. He certainly—in spite of his reservations—hadn’t expected to see a detective there. But Barty Crouch Jr had Lily by the throat, a silver knife in his hand. Harry was on the bed, hands behind his back, facing the wall.

“Not another step,” Barty said with a sneer. “Not a single step, or I slice it and you know you won’t have enough time to save her.”

James licked his lips, then put his hands up in surrender. “What do you want?”

“Daddy?” Harry cried.

“I’m here kiddo, don’t you move, okay? Everything’s just fine.”

Barty sneered. “Tell him that, yes. Don’t let him die a crying coward.”

“He’s six, you absolute monster,” Lily spat.

Barty yanked her hair hard for a second, but she didn’t cry out. “I’m just carrying out orders of my leader, don’t you understand?”

Lily met James’ eye and he realised she was going to move, to try and disarm him. He didn’t know if she could, but it was his only chance. If Barty heard the Met arrive, he’d act rashly and it could all be over, and James could be left with Harry’s dead mother. He would not let that happen.

Giving the slightest nod, he saw the only way. She’d have to let the knife pierce her, but in a place which wouldn’t put her life in danger. Just a slight twist of her neck would do it, and he could tell she knew. Gulping, he nodded again, and Lily acted.

Twisting her neck, she let the tip of the blade sink in. She cried out, but Barty was so surprised, he froze just long enough for James to aim the gun and fire. The bullet hit him in the thigh, and Lily too the chance to rip the knife away, sinking it into his arm.

With a shout, Barty backed up and James held the barrel of his gun to Barty’s forehead, pressing down hard. “Who else…is with you?”

Barty looked up, his eyes deranged and his smile even more so. “I didn’t need help, did I? Did I?”

James looked over at Lily who was holding her sleeve to her neck as she rushed for Harry. Looking back at Barty, he sighed and shook his head. “How long? The entire time?”

“He knew it would work. Riddle. He knew…”

Moments later, or maybe an eternity—James was never sure—the Met finally arrived. Moody looked furious, and at the same time penitent because James had been right and no one listened. There were paramedics who managed to sort out Lily’s neck, but the wound was superficial. James immediately picked up Harry who had his bonds untied, and he felt his son clinging on incredibly hard, his little face buried in James’ neck as he made his way downstairs.

He gave a quick account to corroborate what Lily had explained—she had been attacked in the middle of the night, knocked out, and had woken up in the room upstairs. She was alone, but heard Sirius downstairs and the scuffle—after he’d been knocked out she was attacked by Crouch who said James was on his way and it would all be over soon.

Shaking with rage, James concentrated on holding his son to keep him from rushing to the street where Crouch was being arrested, and beating him within an inch of his life. Instead he rubbed Harry’s back and watched as the medics tended to Sirius, who, in the end, needed to be taken into hospital for observation.

When things were calmer, James looked over and spotted Remus against the wall, looking very unsure. Lily was the first to beckon him over, and she pulled him in for a hug. “They said you kept Sirius conscious. That he should be fine because of that. Thank you,” she breathed.

Remus looked unsure, but gave her back a small pat. “It’s nothing, really. Are you alright? Are all three of you alright?”

James didn’t answer, but Harry lifted his head up, then reached his arms out for Remus who—though surprised—took the boy in his arms. “You saved Uncle Sirius?”

“Well he saved himself, and you. He phoned your dad and got him here just in time,” Remus said as the small boy hugged him.

“But mum said you helped.”

“I did,” Remus acquiesced. “I think everyone was especially brave tonight. Particularly you, Harry. Look at how strong you are.”

“Mummy and daddy said it was fine. And it was.”

James knew it wasn’t that easy, that there were likely nightmares to come, and Harry would feel unsafe. But they had the situation handled. Sirius was going to be okay, Lily made it out alive, Harry was unharmed, and Crouch was being taken in.

His family was still protected, and he was around to keep it that way.

*** 

Walking into the hospital room, James’ eyes widened to see Remus lounging on Sirius’ bed. They were watching something on the telly, an old Doctor Who from the look, and laughing quietly about something Remus was saying. When James entered, Sirius immediately brightened.

“It’s about time. You’ve left me to wither away here by myself. I had to be content with your boyfriend who, by the way, might become my new favourite if you’re not careful. He did save my life after all.”

“Christ,” James groaned, shaking his head as he came round the bed to plop down in a chair. “I knew telling him to watch over you whilst you were _bleeding out_ was probably a bad idea.”

Sirius gave him a wolfish grin. “You’ve no idea, Potter. No. Idea.”

James snorted, reaching over to yank Remus from the bed into his lap for a proper kiss. “I have some, you know.”

“Disgusting,” Sirius muttered, but he was smiling. “Also where’s my hug, Potter? Or at least copious amounts of chocolate or booze? Maybe an envelope full of cash and plane tickets to some tropical holiday for me to recover my poor, battered body.”

“You had barely a concussion,” James muttered as he extracted himself from Remus’ arms to pull his best friend into a hug. “They were only keeping you because you’re a whinging piss baby about the whole thing.”

“And the morphine pump,” Sirius declared, grinning schmoopily over at the small machine which delivered what he called, ‘Liquid happiness every four to six hours.’

“You’re impossible,” James said. “But speaking of tropical holiday, I had something in mind. Though possibly less tropical and more French.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “Oh really?”

“I got a text from your brother saying he’s back in his Paris flat and would like us all to take a mental health holiday. Which we deserve.” James grinned when Remus’ hand splayed out over his lower back. “Lily’s for it.”

“Well Reg has a disgustingly large place. Rich bastard,” Sirius muttered.

“Well he didn’t piss off your parents until after they’d gone round the twist and written him into the will,” James reminded him. “Besides you came out with super rich Indian parents who have given you half my inheritance when they die.”

“Which will be never,” Sirius reminded him. “You know they’re both going to outlive us.”

James laughed and put his arm round Remus, kissing his neck just because he could. Just because it felt right and because he didn’t want to waste another second not kissing him. “Either way, what do you say? The doctor said they’re letting you go tomorrow.”

Sirius gave a mournful look at his morphine pump. “It was good whilst it lasted, my dear.”

James chuckled and reached down, pressing a kiss to the centre of Sirius’ forehead. “I’m glad you’re alright. You scared the shit out of me. Don’t ever, _ever_ do that again.”

Sirius lowered his eyes, and when he looked back up, the humour was gone. “Trust me, I’ll do everything in my power to avoid those fucking deranged bastards from now on.”

“Good,” James said. “Now get some actual rest whilst I take my boyfriend home and do things you don’t want to hear about. I’ll be by to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Bring Harry,” Sirius called as the pair headed for the door.

James grinned at him. “You know I will.”

*** 

They picked up food on the way, though James hadn’t been properly hungry since the incident, but he reckoned it would take more than two days to move on past nearly losing his entire family in one fell swoop.

Remus was a decent distraction, however, and had been staying with James both nights. Lily and Harry were there for the first, but she was determined to get her son back to his proper schedule—in spite of having a few extra days from school to recover.

Now they were alone in the flat, James dragged Remus to his comfortable sofa, pulling a heavy duvet over them, and they munched on the Chinese takeaway and listened to the telly droning on in the background. 

“You know,” Remus said after a little while, laying his head in the crook of James’ neck, “I haven’t had a boyfriend in ages, but I can’t remember if things were supposed to be this dramatic.”

James’ head went split exactly two ways, and he went with the first and most obvious. “Are you my boyfriend?”

Remus flushed as he looked up. “Well. I mean after hiding out with you for eight days, then going to the scene of a heinous crime, I thought maybe we were something a little more than casual.”

James’ grin was sunny, in spite of his twisting gut, and he palmed Remus’ cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. “I like the sound of that, you know. Boyfriend.”

Remus smiled gently and kissed the tip of his nose. “So do I.”

James’ smile fell just a bit as he dropped his hand, sighing when Remus covered it with his own. “If it’s too much though…I mean this doesn’t happen often but I am a detective and it could. Again. So if it’s too much…”

Remus silenced him with another kiss, and nuzzled his cheek for a second before answering. “James…it’s alright. I mean, if it were anyone else I might say no but after being in your arms I know I don’t want to be anywhere else. I really like you. And Lily and Harry. And even Sirius who really is a good sort. And honestly, it’s worth it.”

James looked at him, then kissed him fiercely. “Yeah?”

Remus grinned. “Definitely yeah.”


End file.
